Gilbert X Pregnant! Reader
by The Canarican Writer
Summary: Your the wife of Gilbert Belischmidt and your 9 months pregnant


You opened your eyes and sat up groaning at a pain in your back. The fact that you were pregnant didn't help that either. Gilbert Beilschmidt was your husband of one year, he walked in and put his hand on your back

"Guten Morgen mein beautiful little mama Birdie," He smiled and rubbed you stomach tenderly

"And good morning to you mein little birdie." he gave your round belly a kiss and then your soft lips. You chuckled hugging him softly

"Good Morning Gilbert." Gilbert smiled rubbing your hair softly

"Did you sleep good mein leibe?" you groaned again your back hurting more

"Actually Gilbert I didn't, the baby has been kicking almost all night and my back is killing me." you leaned back into the pillows and huffed softly rubbing your back. Gilbert smiled softly pulling you up close to him

"I guess our little Birdie is just as energetic as her papa huh?" he laughed his signature kesesese and gave you a kiss on the cheek rubbing your back and holding you in his lap. You smiled snuggling into his chest

"Yes little Sorrel is very energetic." You stayed in his arms for a while when you felt another kick on your stomach and Gilbert felt it to

"Oh I think mein little birdie wants to say Guten Morgen too." he pulled your shirt up a little and rubbed the soft skin you giggled softly

"Yea she's been really…. " you started to chuckle but were cut off by a sharp pain in your stomach

"O-Oh G-Gilbert…." Gilbert looked over at you

"H-huh…" another sharp pain shot through you

"Gilbert we have to…o-oh" Gilbert gave another shocked look

"(f/n) wh-what's wrong…." he gently sat you to the side of him

"G-G-Gil…S-Sorrel's on her way….o-oh w-we need to go…..n-now!" Gilbert then shot up from the bed running to the closet and snatching up your bags you had packed a few days ago just to be safe. You tried to stand up but twisted over in pain

"G-G-Gilbert!" he rushed over an picked you up bridal style in his arms the bags dangling on his arms

"Don't worry frau I will get you to the hospital." he ran down the stairs as fast as he could. He took the keys off of the hook and rushed you out to the truck gently setting you down so that he could open the door to his black truck. He opened it up setting you down in your seat tenderly. Another sharp pain shot through your back and stomach

"G-Gil! Ahh!" you yelped as he threw your bags into the back. You had to admit you had never seen Gilbert move that fast before, and before you knew it he was in the truck and you were on your way to the hospital

"Don't worry Mama Birdie," he said taking one of your hands in his

"We'll be there soon."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Le Time skip~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The waiting room was full of people that were friends of yours and Gilberts waiting on news from inside the waiting room. Francis paced aimlessly while Antonio, Lovi, Ludwig, Feli, your best friend Matthew, Alfred, and Arthur sat in the chairs awaiting some kind of report on what was happening.

"Oh I just can't stand zis mon amis `ow much longer is zis going to take." Francis whined as he finally sat down beside Arthur

"Oh just calm down, bloody frog we will hear something before too long." all of them were sitting there in their pajamas. A little more time past before Gilbert burst through the doors to the waiting room.

"Guys my little Sorrel is here!" they all jumped from their seats congratulating Gilbert and wrapping him in

hugs "So Gil when do we get to go and see them?" Matthew questioned

"Right now if you want (f/n) said she wanted to see you actually Matt." they all walked into a back room where you lay on the bed holding in your arms a little girl, Sorrel Beilschmidt you and Gilbert had decided on her name , or rather Gilbert had decided on the name as you had no clue what to call her, as soon as you had found out that she was a girl.

"Hiya (f/n) are you feeling okay? " Matthew said walking over to you and patting your shoulder softly. You looked up and smiled at Matthew tiredly

"Yes Matthew I'm just a little bit sore but I'm okay." Gilbert walked over to your side sitting beside you on the bed and softly put a hand on your shoulder. "Oh she's absolutely lovely (f/n)" Arthur said smiling sweetly. All of the people in the room started complementing Sorrel and speaking to you and Gilbert. About an hour later Gilbert was finally able to relive the room of its guests convincing each one to go home and let you rest.

"(f/n) she's beautiful. She has platinum blonde hair and your beautiful (eye color) eyes she is absolutely perfect." he gently stroked Sorrel's soft little head

"Yea she really is beautiful." you looked down at your daughters perfect little face little (eye color) eyes looking up at you both with curiosity. You smiled and looked back up at Gilbert your (eye color) eyes connecting with his scarlet ones

"I love you so much Gilbert." he kissed your cheek softly

"Ich leibe dich so sehr mein little mutti Birdie."


End file.
